Missing
by life goes on u should too
Summary: When Alice goes missing, Bella becomes the prime suspect. What can she do to clear her name? And what will happen to Alice? Oh, and what's this? Now we have a freaking super hero? So many questions for local Major Case Squad, but not many answers. Story is a little fast paced because I'm not good at legal stuff, but I had the idea and had to write it down. *shrug* Rating may change
1. Prologue

"Hi!" a cheery voice said, surprising Bella. The quiet girl turned to see a short, radiant girl smiling at her.

"Hi…"

"I'm Alice." The girl held out her hand and Bella shook it, cautious.

"Bella."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"No… but don't you want to sit with more… popular girls?"

"Nope!" she smiled, plopping down next to the taller girl.

"Why choose me? I'm… quiet and weird."

"I'm loud and weird. It doesn't matter what or who you seem to be on the outside. On the inside there might be a great person, kind and gentle. You just have to get to know them."

Bella furrowed her brow, smiling a little. "So…"

"Bella we're going to be best friends." Alice smiled, eyes sparkling.

"What makes you say that?" Bella chuckled.

"Finders, keepers," Alice laughed, winking. Bella smiled at her.

-xxxx-

Just a little opening.


	2. The call

Bella swan looked at her phone again. Seeing no messages or missed calls she curled up, petting the big dog's head that was resting on her lap. He whimpered at her. The last call she received from Alice replayed in her head and she made up her mind, dialing a number she only barely knew.

"Hello?" a woman asked on the other line.

"Yes, hi. I… I want to report some one missing."

-xxxxxx-

Detectives Carlisle Omaha and Esme Mills arrived at the crime scene, a clearing deep in the woods, early the next morning. A medical examiner approached them. He was a shorter man with thick glasses and a curious look.

"Who are we looking at?" Carlisle asked, looking at a large man with black hair and built like a bear.

"Emmett Cullen, 25, ex-Military. Cause of death…"

Esme pointed to the bullet and stab wounds. "I'm guessing those?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," Carlisle said, crouching down beside the body. He pulled on gloves before lifting the hands. "Broken wrists…" he muttered, continuing on to the open wounds and the rest of his body. After a while he stood.

"Verdict?" Esme asked.

"If I'm right… someone surprised him. He was drunk; you can smell it. So when someone went to strike him, all he could do was raise his hands to block it. After that, he tried to run but the perp hit him in the knee, shattering it. He went down and they pulled out a knife, stabbing him over and over. When that didn't do it, they shot him. That killed him once and for all."

"Talk about over kill…"

Carlisle nodded, turning to a M.E. "What was the approximate time of death?"

"About three days."

"Hmm… has anyone connected anything yet?"

"Yesterday his sister, Mary Cullen, was reported missing."

"By who?" Esme asked.

"Her room mate, Bella Swan."

Carlisle found an officer with the paper and walked over to Esme. "Let's go visit Ms. Swan."

**301 West Whitener Street  
Apartment of Alice Cullen and Bella Swan  
7:25 AM**

Carlisle knocked on the door of the apartment and a booming bark was the response. "Jacob, down," came a cracking voice. "I'm coming."

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a young woman in black shorts and a matching tank top. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and it looked like she hadn't slept in a couple days and her eyes were red and puffy. "Yes?"

"I'm Detective Omaha and this is my partner Detective Mills. May we come in?"

"Yeah, sure." She stepped aside, closing the door behind them. They noticed the messy setting of the room. Bella noticed their gaze. "Sorry about the mess. I'm not that good at cleaning and usually Ali… she usually cleans." She looked even more fragile, despite her physically tall and strong build. Bella collapsed onto the couch and the large white and black dog jumped up, resting his head and front paws on her lap. In this position the dog took up half the couch alone.

"Ms. Swan, how are you holding up?"

"Define holding up," she sighed, looking tired and depressed. "I take it you're here about Alice? Have you found her?"

"Yes and no. Did you know Emmett Cullen?" Esme asked.

"Yes. He's Alice's brother. Is he in trouble? I thought he was on a business trip."

"He was found dead early this morning," Carlisle sighed, hating to be the bringer of bad news. Bella, upon hearing this, covered her mouth with her hand. The large dog whimpered, nosing her stomach.

"You don't thing Alice is…"

"We hope not." Esme said, trying to provide some comfort.

"Ms. Swan…" Carlisle started.

"Ms. Swan is my mother. Call me Bella, please."

"Bella," he nodded. "How long did you wait before calling the police?"

"Two days. We never go more than a day without speaking, even when we're having a fight or one of us is out of town."

Esme nodded. "You're close."

Bella hesitated. "Best friends since high school."

"How long have you lived together?"

"Um… five years. Three years as college room mates and the last two here."

"You never got sick of each other?"

"Naw," Bella shrugged. "I mean, sometimes we fight, but everyone does, you know?"

"When was your last fight?" Carlisle asked.

Realization flashed over her face and she leaned forward, holding her head in her hands. "Oh, god…" she breathed. "Four days ago. She was staying at a friend's until it died down. Are… are you saying this might be my fault?"

Esme patted her shoulder, shaking her head. "No, of course not. Do you mind if we look around?"

Bella shook her head and they navigated through the mess. They both noticed many framed pictures and some unframed ones. A few were family photos of the girl's families, but most were of the two girls themselves. Esme saw some from high school, it seemed. The taller of the two was definitely Bella. Even then she had long, curly chestnut hair and a kind but strong face. Her build wasn't as strong, but that's often the case. Next to her was a girl who was shorter by a few inches. She had long, black hair and a radiant smile in each picture. As they grew older, they became closer physically. Holding hands, linked arms, and finally, in a graduation picture, Bella had an arm around the other girl's shoulders. In other pictures they were older, longer hair. Bella looked stronger, more toned than before. They were hugging, sometimes Bella surprising her from behind, other times just getting caught in friend's photos.

"These are you and Alice?" Esme asked. Bella looked up, nodding. "She's beautiful," the detective observed.

"Yes, she is." Bella offered a small smile, sad.

An idea crossed Carlisle's mind. "You said she was last at…"

"Jasper Hale's house. Here, I can give you the address."

"Please do."

Bella stood up, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen, jotting down the needed information. The dog followed at her heels as she handed the detectives the paper.

"Is he new?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

"Just got him a couple days ago. Hey," she looked desperate. "Please, please find the bastard that did this. I'm begging you, find her."

Esme nodded. "We will."

**House of Jasper Hale  
9122 North London Street  
1:47 pm**

"We're detectives Omaha and Mills. Mind if we come in?"

The blonde gentlemen at the door nodded, closing the door behind. The house was expensive. The furniture was designer and made Bella's house look like a homeless person lived there.

"Can I get you guys anything?" Jasper asked.

"Water, please," Carlisle nodded.

"Same."

He nodded and left the room. The detectives looked around. "I can see why she would come here. Nice furniture, house… total opposite of the apartment she and Bella shared."

"You think… Alice and Jasper were together?" Esme asked, keeping their voices hushed.

"Maybe."

"Then why not stay here? And if they were together, don't you think we would have gotten a missing persons from him? He's calm, collected. Bella was frantic, tired, desperate… messy."

Jasper came out with two glasses of water. "Here. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know Alice Cullen?" Esme asked.

Jasper thought a moment. "I don't think so."

The detectives shared a brief glance. "Really? Because her room mate said she comes here when they fight. To boot, you were the last one to see her."

Something flashed in his eyes. "Oh! You mean Mary. That's what I call her."

"Hm. Where were you Friday at 1:00 AM?"

A muscle in Jasper's jaw flexed. "Here. I was asleep by then."

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"No. I was… alone."

Carlisle nodded. "Thank you for your time.

-xxxxx-

So, whatcha think?

**Ivory_league: I, personally, like where this is going. Maybe it's cuz we've been addicted to Law and Order: Criminal Intent…**


	3. Army

Alice ran up to Bella, her graduation gown flowing behind her. She grinned, jumping and hugging Bella hard. "We did it!"

Bella laughed. "Yes we did. We graduated."

A hand clamped down on Bella's shoulder and she looked at a man in a Military uniform. "Have you ever thought about joining the Military?" he asked, handing her a pamphlet. He walked away and Bella looked at the paper in her hand. Alice looked at it, too.

"Fully paid for if you graduated with honors…"

"You want to do it?" Alice asked, sounding scared.

"Yeah."

"If you do… come back. Don't be stupid, okay?" Alice pleaded with her eyes and Bella nodded.

"Of course. When have I ever been stupid?"

Alice hugged her tight and Bella kissed the shorter girl's head.


	4. Shadow

Alice struggled against her bonds, screams muffled by a gag and eyes covered with a blind fold. "Bella!" she screamed, but all that came out was "rmma!"

Tears stained her eyes again, wetting the blind fold and running down her cheeks. She missed Bella. God, why did she have to start that stupid fight?! She was scared, but she would never show it to her captors. She knew at least one was a male.

Footsteps alerted her of her captors' arrival. Something sharp pierced her arm and everything was all fuzzy.

"Hey, beautiful. Miss us?" one asked, pulling down her gag.

"Bitch!" Alice yelled, getting a hard slap in the face. She spat out blood. "Bella will come for me," she growled.

"Really? When I saw her today, she hadn't slept in four days, the apartment was a mess and all she'd had to eat was a piece of frozen pizza."

Alice smirked. "You underestimate her rage."

**301 West Whitener Street  
Apartment of Bella Swan and Alice Cullen  
7:00 PM  
Six days since Emmett was killed**

Rock music blasted from behind the door. Omaha and Mills looked at each other, confused, before knocking. A dog boomed a bark and the door opened to a completely different Bella. She was hard faced, wearing what seemed to be military issue clothes; camouflage army style pants, a tight-ish black tank top and dog tags around her neck. Her shoulder held a jagged scar and a matching one on her bicep. Her hair was clean, tied in a loose bun. Her eyes were still rather red, but they could clearly see that the home was cleaner. She was sweating, panting.

"What can I do for you?"

"We have a search warrant for your home." Esme reluctantly handed the girl the paper.

Confusion flashed over her eyes. "If you wanted to search the house, you just had to ask. Come in," she stepped aside, looking at the paper. "What are you looking for?"

"Military issue combat knife, a 9mm hand gun, and a baseball bat."

Bella furrowed her brow. "I have all of those, but I was given them only yesterday." She motioned for them to follow her and led them into a bedroom. Pictures lined the walls and one in particular caught Esme's eye. Bella in a military uniform kissing Alice, who seemed to have jumped up. Next to it, on the dresser was a small, black velvet box. She called it to Carlisle's attention.

Bella came back, wearing gloves to avoid her fingerprints getting on any potential evidence. "When Rose gave these to me I was cleaning, wearing latex gloves." She noticed their attention was on the picture. "I suppose the cat's out of the bag."

"Why didn't you say you were together?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice wanted to keep it a secret. Her parents are extremely religious. As it is, her father is unhappy that she became an artist." She sighed, handing the three items to an officer and pulled off her latex gloves. She walked slowly to the dresser, touching the picture gently. "Angela surprised us with this picture. Two years in the armed forces… the time away made me realize how I truly felt about her."

"Do you mind my asking… why were you cleaning? And what caused this 180 change?"

"Rose. When she came over she told me Alice wouldn't be happy is she came home to a mess and a dirty me. I knew she was right, so I cleaned up."

"And the working out?"

"I'm at the third stage of my stress. First: fear, second: depression, third: getting pissed off." A hardness overcame her face. "Whoever did this to my girl, I'm taking them down. Not kill them, just put the fear of god in 'em." She sighed, looking around. "Are they done?"

"Yes," Esme stated.

She nodded, picking up the box briefly. "You guys should leave."

Once she was sure her home was empty we went into the closet and opened the hidden panel. Before her was an outfit made entirely of black materials. She stripped down and put on the shoulder reinforcements, as well at the ones for her knee. Once that was done she pulled on the boots, pants and long sleeve shirt. She pulled on gloves, each holding hidden metal knuckles. Once they were on she strapped on metal spikes to her forearms similar to those Batman used. Satisfied, she grabbed the mask and laced it in the back, leaving two strips of fabric hanging down. This left only her eyes and the bridge of her nose showing. Finally she grabbed the wooden staff. Strapping it to her back.

"Ninja time," she husked a growl. She hadn't picked up this outfit in years… before the Army, but this was important.

**Major Case Squad  
The next day**

"Did you see this?" Esme asked, putting a news paper in front of Carlisle.

"No…"

"Listen to this: 'Last night many people reported seeing what seemed to be a mere shadow. Whoever it is, they leapt rooftops, jumped great heights and left criminals hanging from poles for the Police to find. The same things happened over seven years ago. Could the mysterious Black Shadow have returned?'"

"Great. On the subject of good things, Bella's finger prints were nowhere to be found on any of the evidence."

"I'm not surprised. That box was a ring box. And she got shot saving her team in the war."

"You read her file?"

"Yep. She got a medal of honor and a purple heart. Jasper and Emmett were on her team, but Jasper wasn't fit for duty when they went on the mission. They were both Sargent Minors, but after that mission she was promoted to Sargent Major and given both a Purple Heart and a Medal of Honor."

"Tough girl."

"Yeah. So, what else did they find?"

"They found two blonde hairs. One was long, the other short. They got a hit on the short one. You won't believe where we're going."

Esme looked over his shoulder. "Go figure…"

-xxxx-

I bet you know where they're going…

**Ivory_league: do you guys like this as much as me?**


	5. Rescue

"_You won't believe where we're going."_

_Esme looked over his shoulder. "Go figure…"_

_The black Shadow watched from the rafters, looking through a device of her own making, seeing just who had taken Mary Alice Cullen. A growl erupted from their throat, too soft for anyone below to hear. The Black Shadow jumped through a skylight and disappeared into the night._

-.-.-.-

Alice pulled against her bonds again, practically feeling herself growing weaker. She was dying… she just knew it. She heard the door open and tried to even her breathing, acting like she was asleep.

"Damn it, Jasper! You need to get here soon. I can't everything by myself." She paused to listen, but Alice was trying desperately to keep calm. That was Rosalie… Emmett's wife! "Yeah, well this whole time we've been a team! You got Emmett drunk and I kicked his ass, you brought the bitch here and together we're gonna do what we want with her before wasting her." She paused again. "Well, do you need a ride? Don't yell at me!" she sighed. "She's asleep now… but not for long… thirty minutes? Perfect. See you then." She hung up and Alice heard her walk over to her "sleeping" form.

"So beautiful… too bad you got in the way…" she whispered, running her fingers along Alice's cheek.

**Meanwhile…**

The Black Shadow stood in wait, having seen Jasper's torture room filled with ropes, needles and a box of condoms. She had set a trap while the blonde spoke on the phone, having only heard a small portion of the conversation. She waited… watched… Jasper missed the trigger by a hair and the ninja made a snap decision, taking her staff and landing in front of him. Surprised, the blonde stepped back and set off the trap.

Within seconds he hung upside down by his ankle and The Black Shadow stepped forward.

"I think you know why I'm here," She said in a husky voice, hiding her identity.

"Do enlighten me." Fear was heard in his voice.

She began circling Jasper. "Alice…" she husked. "Where is she?"

"I d-don't know what you mean."

"You fear me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because… if she dies… I have nothing left. No friends… no family… nothing. If she dies… if I don't find her… I will kill you." As she circled, Jasper heard her voice go in and out, seeing the masked woman every now and then. Terror radiated through his being… the tables were turned… someone had him and he didn't like it.

"I don't know where she is…"

She held her finger up and moved it from side to side slightly. "Ah ah ah… you're a bad liar, Jasper…"

"How do you know my name?"

"That is of no importance. Now, I'll ask you again. Where is Alice Cullen?"

Jasper didn't know what was scarier… her deathly calmness or if she had been screaming.

"I don't know."

The figure sighed, flicking something on her staff. "I hoped it wouldn't come to this…" she grabbed the end and in a second a long, straight sword hidden in her staff was at his neck. "How about now? Remember anything?"

Jasper gulped. "Y-yeah. But please don't kill me. Please!"

"Depends… where is she?"

"Rosalie Cullen's home! Her basement… please, god, don't kill me!"

The sword was withdrawn, back in the staff in the blink of an eye and she was at the door soon after.

"When the police come… don't lie." And she was gone.

-.-.-.-.-

The darkness as her ally, The Black Shadow arrived at the home of Rosalie Cullen and found a way in. She hid in the shadows as Rosalie came up from the basement, blood on her hands. Bella prayed that Alice was alive in there.

"The hell is up with Jasper?! He should be here."

She stalked into the living room and Bella snuck into the basement and down the steps. She saw Alice, covered in blood against the wall. Silent as death, she jumped over the banister and landed in a cat-like pose, careful not to scare the fragile girl, and walking over. Alice, meanwhile, heard the footsteps and felt the fear coming. Rosalie was back… please, let it be quick.

_I wish I had never started that fight… _she thought for the hundredth time.

The gag was removed and Alice let out a sob.

"Alice, please… shh… it's okay. I'm here to save you."

"Who are you?"

"Bella. Sweetie, it's me."

She couldn't believe it. Her luck wasn't that good. "Prove it…" she whimpered. Bella leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Finders, keepers," she smiled a little, removing Alice's blindfold. Alice looked up at Bella with hopeful eyes, only seeing deep brown pools, but that was all she needed.

"Bella," she sobbed, throwing herself at the girl in black with her remaining strength. Bella hugged her tightly and felt relieve. She wasn't too late. She made it.

Bursting the bubble of happiness, the door burst open and Rosalie came stomping down.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Bella let go of Alice and stood before the blonde, not speaking.

"I said, who the fuck are you?!"

"I don't think you want to know..."

"Oh, yes I do," she growled, pushing Bella's shoulder. She growled and, faster than Rosalie could blink, had the blonde in an arm lock.

"I'm your worst nightmare..." She growled in Rosalie's ear. Alice couldn't help her smirk.

"I warned you..." she whispered.

"B-Bella?" Rosalie whimpered. "W-where's J-Jasper?"

"I turned him in. You don't seem happy to see me. What's wrong?"

Rosalie gulped. She didn't underestimate Bella's rage... she had seen how war hardened a person... she knew well...

Thirty minutes later

The Black Shadow stood in front of house as the police arrived. Detective Omaha pointed a gun at the hero.

"It's not me you want. She's in the basement. The Cullen girl is there, too. The blond is ranting about a Bella... says that it is me. Its not, by the way. I have, however, contacted her. She's on her way."

"Who are you?"

"That is not of importance."

With that she seemingly disappeared. Five minutes later Bella's car screeched down the road and came to a halt. Bella jumped out before the car even stopped fully, seeing the officer coming out and supporting Alice. She ran forward, engulfing Alice in a hug.

"Please, I can take it from here," she said to the officer. Detective Mills nodded and he let Alice go, who collapsed into her girlfriends' arms. The taller girl picked the fragile girl up bridal style.

"Alice, shh... I'm here. It's gonna be okay."

"Bella... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never have accused you of that."

"Baby, it's fine. I was never mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

"But to think you were cheating..."

"Hey, don't talk. You've been through a lot. You need to rest."

Alice lifted her head from Bella's shoulder as they neared the ambulance. She tried to reach up and Bella understood, lowering her head to kiss Alice softly. She then walked to the EMT, relaxing a little knowing her girlfriend would be okay.

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

bahahahaha! Let me tell you that writing Bella scaring the shizniz out of Rose and Jazz was fun. I like Jazz, but he makes a good bad guy. Reviews are love! XD I love knowing that you guys think.


End file.
